Pumps for dispensing viscous fluids are known. Conventional pumps may receive viscous fluid from an outside source such as a container, for example, that may be connected to the pump through a fitting received in a viscous fluid inlet of an outer shell of the pump. Conventional pumps of this type may have an internal structure such as a sleeve, for example, defining a holding chamber for the viscous fluid. In such pumps, the internal structure may be provided with a bore that may be drilled through the inlet, and which provides fluid communication between the inlet and the holding chamber. In this regard, the shape and dimensions of the bore are dependent on the shape and dimensions of the inlet through which the bore is drilled. This limitation, in turn, makes fluid communication between the inlet and the holding chamber highly dependent on near-perfect alignment between the inlet and the bore. In use, any rotation of the internal structure and/or shell of the pump relative to one another affects fluid communication between the inlet and the holding chamber.
Moreover, conventional pumps are known to include one or more soft seals (e.g., O-rings) in their interior, which prevent viscous fluid from escaping the holding chamber due to pressure and/or the movement of parts in the interior of the pump. Soft seals, however, tend to have a limited life span, thereby necessitating replacement, which also limits the life span or increases the required frequency of maintenance of the pumps of which they form part.
In addition to the above, conventional pumps are known to have complex constructions. These complex constructions, for example, require precise alignment between all components of the pump. Further, these complex constructions are such that cleaning of any component of the pump requires a detailed, complex disassembly, which increases the required down time for the pumps. Moreover, such complex constructions necessitate the replacement of the entire pump when maintenance is required or when a pump capable of dispensing a different amount (i.e., volume) of viscous fluid is desired.
There is thus a need for a viscous fluid pump and related methods that address these and other problems associated with conventional viscous fluid pumps.